To compare the effects of HOE 901 and NPH human insulin on glycohemo- globin in subjects with type 1 diabetes. To compare the safety of HOE 901 and NPH human insulin in subjects with type 1 diabetes. To compare HOE 901 and NPH human insulin in terms of blood glucose variability, hypoglycemia, other indicators of metabolic control, quality of life and pharmacoeconomics in type 1 diabetic subjects.